


碎鏡子

by xziee223



Series: Bé tsuì--ê lâng（買醉的人） [1]
Category: DCeased (DC Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Damian is Ra's Al Ghul, Dick已退休, Jason Todd沒有左眼跟右腿, M/M, Multi, Tim Drake is Batman, 未來蝙蝠俠+明日提米設定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, 路人/Jason Todd
Series: Bé tsuì--ê lâng（買醉的人） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668907
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	碎鏡子

不好的預感如雪球般越滾越大，Dick已經很久很久、很久很久沒看到Slade的臉那麼臭了。

「ok，」Dick慎重地說，他跟Slade認識快50年，他這表情真的很少見，全世界都知道只有育兒失敗跟合約失敗能惹喪鐘生氣，但這件惹怒Slade的事顯然跟Dick有關，就算無關他也會有頭緒，否則Slade不會找上他，「Jason怎麼了？」

Slade坐在他面前，吸菸吸得很大口，吐息間帶有強大的怨念。

——看來Jason真的怎麼了。

Dick非常緊張，真的不是開玩笑的那種緊張，Jason跟Slade在一起很多年了……或嚴格來說，Jason讓Slade養著已經很多年了，Jason最糟的時候Slade都還能用買水果、叫外賣的表情幫Jason買下一批最純的毒品。

——對Dick來說那是Jason最糟的時候，他很懷疑對Slade來說Jason沒有最糟的時候。

現在Slade會找上他，絕對是Jason發生什麼他不能解決的事……

「他不讓我碰他。」男人一臉正經地說。

「……」Dick眨眨眼。

「牽手、拍肩、所有形式的吻，他全部避開，」Slade真的很火大，「他連為什麼都不願意告訴我。」

「他是……Jason。」Dick只能這麼說，畢竟距離他見到Jason像個正常人談吐、行動已經是十多年前的事了，現在要看到Jason笑一下都比他們翻山越嶺找到Damian還難，Damian至少隔幾個月就會自己出來刷存在感，Jason可能一年都不見得笑一次……

「他是少了過多的情緒，不是變笨了，他會回答，他可以回答。」Slade的菸越抽越大口，「他已經整整一個月不願意跟我待在同一個空間、不跟我睡同張床，昨天他說要出去走走，只花半小時就擺脫Linda（看護），到現在還沒回來。」

見到Slade為了伴侶七竅生煙，Dick理當是想笑的，尤其他的伴侶是Jason Todd，Dick名義上的弟弟，他更有笑的理由，但也不可否認Slade真的一次也沒有辜負過Jason，對失意的紅頭罩瞭若指掌、無微不至。

本來這個男人在照顧Jason方面屌打他們所有人，現在卻不得不找他聊聊……

「發生這些之前，有什麼跡象嗎？」

「Linda說有一天Jason砸碎了所有鏡子，從那之後他看到我就像看到鬼一樣。」

「……」Dick睜大眼睛，「那個Jason？」

「鏡子碎的瞬間Linda不在現場，Jason承認是他打碎的，沒有告知為什麼。」

Dick往後靠上椅背，這是這幾年來他聽說過的Jason做的最激烈的事……

「讓我想想……」驚訝過後Dick假裝思考，「你知道Jason幾歲了嗎？」

「48。」

「你呢？」

「……快破百了。」Slade皺眉，「我沒錯過他的生日。」

「我想不是那個問題……」Dick乾笑兩聲，打過血清的超級戰士就是無法了解他們普通人的煩惱對吧？

Dick轉過身，向坐在身後的幾個年輕女孩借了一面鏡子，將上頭點綴白亮水鑽的鏡子交給面前的傭兵，「打開，告訴我你看到什麼。」

「我自己。」Slade翻了個白眼，沒有碰那面鏡子。

「打開，不然我無法告訴你。」

Slade又翻一個白眼，才不情願地打開，「_**我自己**_。」

「對，你自己，」被Slade瞪了，「你覺得你看起來幾歲？」

「……」男人看著Grayson兩秒，再次將目光放回鏡子，鏡子裡的他完全靠白蒼蒼的髮色與鬍子在增加年齡，光看皮膚狀況與眼角細紋，他硬要說自己是長得比較老的38歲都說得過去。

而Jason，失去一隻眼睛、靠著拐杖才能行走、沉浸在虛幻的世界裡好幾年，他的外表早已不如年輕時那麼健康漂亮，他跟Jason在外頭散步的時候，Jason反而常被認為是較老的那一個……

Slade才打算開口說些什麼，Dick放在桌上的手機螢幕亮了起來，來電者正是幾個月才會出來刷一次存在感的Damian……

「嗨，好久不見，小D。」雖然語氣親暱，但此時Damian打電話過來絕對沒什麼好消息……

『說了別這麼叫我，Richard。』年輕人在電話另一邊嘖了一聲。

「怎麼突然打來？」

『Drake帶著Todd來找我。』

「！！」Dick差點斷了呼吸，「他們去找你！！？我……Slade跟我一起，我開擴音！」

『告訴喪鐘，他的伴侶已經逃走了。』停頓了一下，『我只負責通知你，Drake要求的，我不會阻止Todd做他要做的事。』

Slade捻熄他的菸，瞇起眼。

Jason離開了他的安全屋，飛去喜馬拉雅山，只為了找現任刺客聯盟的主人。

Dick跟Slade同時聯想到Jason的動機……

「不不不……」Dick低聲吼著，「你不能讓他……Damian，Jason_**恨**_那潭池水！」抬頭看向Slade，「_**說點什麼！**_」

「……」Slade僅是將小費塞進小費罐裡，悠然起身，「我有事要處理。」

「就這樣？你什麼都不做？」

「要做什麼？我答應過他不會限制他的行為。」

「那可是……拉薩路池啊……」

「拉薩路池救活了他。」

「也把他逼瘋，」Dick倏地站起，「它會再次逼瘋他！」

「那是在你們看來，Grayson，Jason愛怎麼綻放他的生命是他的事，如果你準備去阻止Jason，我就會在這裡放倒你。」

Dick冷下臉，「別讓Jason認為你更喜歡他年輕的外表，喪鐘。」

Slade沉沉地嘆了口氣，Dick似乎能從中感受到年長者情緒裡的不滿，「如果他要進一次池子才能對我的愛感到安心，他想要進去幾次我都不會反對，我能應付他的每個面向。」

『他是對的，Richard。』安靜很久的Damian說，『Todd想這麼做。』

★

池水透著不吉祥的綠色螢光，Jason盯著它，腦中沒有太多複雜的想法。

原來，拉薩路池的詛咒是有解的，Bruce的死帶走薩路池造成的瘋狂與執著，同時帶走一樣強烈的所有情緒……原來，讓他瘋狂的不是小丑，而是Bruce，他有多愛Bruce，他的愛就多尖銳。

原來，解決拉薩路池詛咒的，是另一種詛咒。

得知Bruce死去的消息時，那些長久以來困擾他的、腦子裡叫囂的聲音，全部一哄而散……他以為自己會流眼淚，他從來不敢真的去想Bruce總有一天會死的可能性，他害怕看見那樣的未來。

但他卻沒有哭，他再也感受不到世界千變萬化的激情、感受不到家人對他的關心，那些他以為詛咒消失後他就能嚐到的關懷，也一點不剩地遠離他了。

比『喜悅』多一點、比『好感』多一點、比『難過』多一點、比『惆悵』多一點，多一點點對他而言都是奢侈，不知何謂快樂、不知何謂愛、不知何謂痛苦、不知何謂悲傷，他甚至不認為自己應該要有這些情緒……

直到他想起Slade的眼神，Slade看著他時流露出的獨一無二的眼神，扎人的鬍子壓在他臉上的搔癢感時時刻刻提醒他這個男人正在吻他，他喜歡Slade這麼做，但僅僅是喜歡而已……

做愛的時候也是……或許整場性愛都應該是情緒高漲的，他卻什麼也感受不到……

這樣是應該的嗎？當他有這樣的想法時，原來他跟Slade已經在一起好多年了……

他仔細看鏡子才發現年齡刻下的痕跡在他身上越劃越深，他怎麼可以在感覺不到時光流逝的情況下……任那男人投注過多的愛給一副永遠無法回應的軀體？多年來沒老太多的Slade怎麼能忍受他這副乾枯老去的身體呢？

他想念深刻的愛意，他應該是愛Slade的，否則他不會想要他的情感回來……

他也想要把關注力都放在那個老得很慢的男人身上，想要讓他知道，自己也有強到可以包容一切的愛意。

多麼諷刺啊，曾經給他帶來痛苦與憎恨的池水，曾經把他大腦攪得一團亂的池水，現在是唯一可以恢復他情感的工具……

Jason拄著拐杖一步一步往池水走去，Tim在後方看著他，Damian也是，是不是他在這之前都毫無作為，他們兩個才願意讓他踏上拉薩路池的邊緣？

他的兩個弟弟……一個是現任的蝙蝠俠，一個則是刺客聯盟的主人，他們也成為他們不想成為的大人了嗎……？

啊……對了，Dick……

Dick不會同意的……

他看過Dick為他流下的眼淚，滴在他的手臂上，涼涼的，他看不懂Dick眼淚裡的感情，不曉得他有多痛……

Jason輕輕的、空靈地回過頭，混濁的藍色、沒有光彩的獨眼中映不出任何影像，「我希望……」

「Jason……」Tim抿了唇，他真的不想看到事情走到這一步，但這是自從Jason失去強烈情感以來，所作的唯一一個請求……

「我從池子出來……」Jason繼續說，「會想……殺了你們。」

Damian抬起一邊眉毛，「歡迎，Todd。」

Jason覺得自己笑了，至少Damian是祝福他的。

Jason放開拐杖，落下的瞬間像持續了一輩子，他已經忘記被池水折磨的瘋狂與痛苦了，所以這次他才會這麼義無反顧吧……

嘩啦……

咕嚕咕嚕咕嚕…………………

冰冷池水刺進他的皮膚，肉體產生彷彿被分解的疼痛，頭痛欲裂，那些他遺忘已久的強烈情感加倍擊打他……

Bruce的訃聞……

他碎裂般的心痛……撕心裂肺的咆哮聲……

咕嚕咕嚕……

『嘿，小翅膀，看著我……求你了……』Dick那落在他手臂上的眼淚，溫暖到讓他要窒息的擁抱。

『Jason，別再走了，好嗎？』Tim用盡各種方法防止他逃離莊園，卻沒有一樣能真正鎖住他。

『你可真難找啊，Todd。』小惡魔再一次找到他，那時候Damian已經是刺客聯盟的新主人了，仍要派人時時刻刻監視他。

『只要你少接一通電話，我就少帶一份，』Slade拿著減量的毒品說，『不要以為我在開玩笑。』

『Slade……』

『很好，孩子，』男人的菸味就在他周圍擴散，『你總算會說_**Bruce**_以外的名字了。』

×

喪鐘與Dick到達的時候，Damian與Tim正扶起挨在池邊嘶吼的Jason。

Slade拿掉面罩衝上去，從他們手中接過還未從瘋狂狀態中停下來的_**青年**_——Jason臉上歲月的痕跡已消失殆盡，此時他看起來就像個25歲的年輕人，甚至比一旁的Damian看上去還要年輕。

「_**別碰我！！**_」Jason用力抵抗男人的擁抱，Slade幾乎要用盡全力才能阻止一個真心反抗的男人。

Jason熟悉地抓起喪鐘大腿邊的短刀，對眼前的男人毫無顧忌地揮舞。

「Jason！」Slade花了幾秒時間才真的在不傷害青年的狀況下制伏他，為此他的臉上還被劃了深深的一刀，血液快速噴濺出來，Slade無心理會他的傷口，扣住青年的雙手將他整個抱進懷中，「是我，Slade，我在這裡，冷靜下來！」

Jason的尖叫聲在聽見男人的名字之後有減緩的跡象，轉換為激烈而無意識的呻吟，「Slade……？Slade……」

「沒錯，Slade Wilson。」

「Slade……」Jason放鬆雙手，不再做出抵抗的動作，他仍在顫抖、仍在大力吸氣，「我要殺了你……」

「你會有機會的。」

眼淚從青年的眼中決堤似地流出來，他脆弱的哭聲在綠色池子邊迴盪，Jason的眼睛掃過旁邊的Damian、Tim，還有後方的Dick，他們都……都比他記憶中還要大、還要老……

並不是說他真的不記得他們一年比一年還要年長，而是他本來對此不感到焦慮，就好像每個人都是一片凋零的樹葉，現在他很清楚那意味著什麼……

「我要、殺死、你們……全部……」他哭著說，說話的速度完全跟不上吸氣的速度。

★

Slade看上去比白天時更加煩躁，Dick仍對Jason把拉薩路池當作公園泳池戲水持反對意見，Tim表示他悲喜參半，Damian則是少見的對一切感到樂觀。

Dick見過所有被拉薩路池影響的人，每泡一次他們的大腦都會更偏向毀滅性的災難，他真的不願意見到Jason失去情感像個行屍走肉，但他更不願意Jason再次被池水控制，活著的每一刻都在經歷他們無法想像的痛苦。

Tim的想法跟Dick差不多，不同的是比起他們想像不來的痛苦，他更關心Jason泡過池子後的實際想法，因為這不是後悔了就可以重新來一遍的事。

Damian的成長背景較為複雜，他越接近成年跟Jason的感情就越好，Jason再也不跟他說話、不對他笑，再也不用奇怪的會被其他哥哥唾棄的舉例來開導他，他說不寂寞是假的……他消化了那個過程，承認Jason永遠不會變回原本那個Jason，然後，多年以後，Jason唯一的願望是拉薩路池……他想，或許這會是一個好的開始……

Slade身邊壟罩著即將氣爆的氣場，這麼多年來，Jason從來沒給他一個明確的肯定，Jason會像一個溫暖的戀人一樣依偎著他、不拒絕他的吻、他的觸碰，也沒從他身邊逃走過（除了這次），Slade敢確定Jason在他這裡留下的笑容絕對比Grayson他們那裡加起來都多，但沒人敢說那是被削弱的愛的表現。

如果Jason醒來以後發現那不是愛，而是一種妥協，他是否會選擇離開他？

或者，如果Jason重新想起他把全部的愛都投付給他再也不會回來的父親，他是否會被他的直覺淹沒？……Slade沒考慮過這些問題，如果Jason對他的感覺最上限只是『喜歡』，永遠達不到Bruce Wayne那樣的高度，這一切都還如表面上值得嗎？

「唔……」床上的青年動了動，Slade以外的人都往Jason靠過去。

「小翅膀？」

Jason的眼睛猛然睜開，他皺緊眉頭，右眼是拉薩路池水的顏色，他一臉驚恐地瞪著最靠近他的Dick，再一一審視Damian跟Tim，Slade已經很久沒看過Jason的眼睛跟眉毛距離這麼近了。

「靠這麼近幹嘛？」青年低聲吼著，「不怕我殺了你們嗎？」

Slade看見他們間最年長的Grayson放鬆他的肩膀，Drake吐了口氣，最小的Wayne手臂環胸，側著頭，不可一世地笑著。

「我現在還不能判斷你有殺意是好事還壞事……」但Dick的口吻聽上去是輕鬆的。

「你的對手有四個，你要考慮一下。」

「就算沒有四個，我很確信你傷不了我，Todd。」

滿腔的怒火在Jason的胸口中燥動，那是拉薩路池的影響，Slade記得紅頭罩最意氣風發的日子，當時的他跟現在一模一樣。

原本只把目光放在眼前的兄弟上頭，聽見Damian說『四個人』後，Jason找到距離最遠、靠在門邊的Slade。

「我站你那邊，我會免費為你殺掉他們，如果你想要的話。」Slade與他對上眼，Jason的眼裡盡是澎拜的殺意，那樣炯炯有神，那樣美麗。

然後，青年就在與他對視的第三秒鐘，臉紅了。

「……」Slade睜大眼睛。

「……」Jason虛張聲勢地拱起肩膀，「看屁啊！」

「……你在臉紅。」不可思議……

Jason發現他的兄弟們也驚訝地望著他，「他們就算了！_**你看過**_我臉紅！」

「是的，感冒發燒的時候，」嘆息，「或_**我操你**_的時候。」

「_**閉嘴！**_」

Tim跟Slade同時笑出來，傭兵的心情進入一種難以明說的昇華狀態，他幾分鐘前的擔心全都化為烏有，他現在唯一想做的就是趕走其他人，讓Jason在他的腿上大哭大叫。

Dick的糾結明顯寫在臉上，他一個已經快要60歲人了，歷經十多年才重新看到兄弟生龍活虎的模樣，他說不欣慰是假的……

「你還好嗎？Jay？」男人的手撫上青年的黑髮，後者瑟縮了一下，「你感到痛苦嗎？」

「……」Jason直直看著近在眼前的Dick，他的心臟跳得很快，腦中的雜訊很多，可是他不拒絕回答這個問題，「很煩……但沒有上一次經驗那麼痛苦，為什麼？」看向Damian。

「拉薩路池的詛咒會針對強烈的負面想法，它強化了我外公的野心，也強化了你的不滿，這幾年我不是只有派幾個刺客去改變世界脈絡這麼簡單。」

「等等你改了什麼世界脈絡——」Dick驚恐地問。

「我研究拉薩路池很長一段時間，我替換掉部份魔法成份，你現在還會感到憤怒是正常的，再過一陣子它會自己消化掉，」完全無視Dick的驚恐，「不會以你原本就有的情緒作為代價。」

Jason沉默，所有人看著他沉默，過了幾秒，他點點頭，點頭的同時他又皺眉，然後用很不確定的表情舉起手，觸摸他左眼的眼罩……

他拿下眼罩，左邊的黑暗一下子就被眼前眾人跟背景給填滿，他眨兩下眼睛……

他看得見……

「你的眼睛……」Dick撲上去抱住他，Jason有點惶恐，想拒絕又想接受，Tim只是安靜地笑著，Damian則一臉『Todd才剛泡過池子眼睛恢復不是很正常的嗎？』的臉。

Slade等得有些不耐煩了，_**他**_才是那個這幾年來陪伴、照顧Jason的人，_**他**_才是那個Jason決定要泡溫泉時完全不反對的人——眼前這幾個Wayne憑什麼收割他努力的成果？還摟摟抱抱這麼久？

「我昏迷了多久？」離開Dick的擁抱後，Jason只問了這個問題。

「一整天。」

青年瞠大他的眼睛，目光往Slade移去，他記得自己拿刀劃傷Slade的臉，「你的傷口為什麼還那麼新鮮？」

空氣突然寧靜下來，Slade沒有立刻回答，Dick拍拍Jason的肩膀，「我們好像佔用你們太多獨處時間了。」

「你也知道。」Slade說。

Dick翻他一個白眼，「我們先出去，你們好好聊聊吧。」

「？」Jason又皺眉，「什麼意思？」

×

人都走光後，氣氛更加安靜了。

「Dick是什麼意思？」

Slade走近床邊，超級戰士本該癒合的傷口此時像剛止過血一樣鮮嫩，「我去找過惡棍醫生，他研究過我的基因。」

「然後呢？」Jason大聲質問。

「他有我的_**解藥**_。」

「什麼解藥？」

「解除我所強化的一切的解藥。」

「告訴我你沒有……」

「我做了，Jason。」Slade坐下，聲音很平靜，「我不再擁有快速癒合能力，行動與反應速度不會比以前更快，可能會比以前還笨。」

「為什麼你要這麼做？」

「它也是有優點的……」

「我看不出來。」

「如果我想持續我的工作，我得比以前更小心，如果你不放心，退休也在我的考量內……」撫過青年紅潤的臉頰，「主要是，我可以跟你一起變老，Jason。」

「……」Jason發出他自己沒聽過的呻吟，驚訝地張大眼睛。

「我向你保證，我不會讓你覺得被丟下，」Slade再靠過去一點，將開始啜泣的青年擁入懷中，「你覺得怎麼樣？」

Jason想咬牙，卻止不住牙齒的顫抖，溫暖的感動充盈他的內心，不管他有沒有再次進入池子，他從未嚐過這種滋味，被人重視到願意付出一切的滋味……

他哭得一把鼻涕一把眼淚，跟他剛出池子時的潰堤不一樣，這次他由衷感到開心，前幾年的自己怎能不被Slade感動？他不想再經歷一直被限制在『喜歡』的程度，他不想再不能愛、不憤怒、不開心得哭出來……

「我覺得我愛你，Slade……」

Slade吻吻他的髮漩，緊緊地抱著懷中青年，「我也愛你，Jason。」

×

刺客聯盟的夜晚很涼爽，隨著時代進步，喜瑪拉雅山上再不為人所知的位置，都有中央空調冷暖氣服務。

Jason枕在Slade強壯的手臂上，男人摟著他的肩膀與腰，在他耳朵跟頸邊落下無數個吻。

「事實上，」Slade摟緊他，「你符合年齡的外表挺性感的。」

半夢半醒間的Jason睜開眼睛，一臉狐疑地扭頭，「認真？」

「我從不說謊。」

「那你為什麼不叫Tim阻止我？」

「我答應過你不會阻止你做想做的事，除非你想弄死自己……再來，我想『固執』不是強烈的情感，」嘆氣，「你不會放棄的。」

Jason不同意，他才沒有那麼頑固，他扭回頭，「也許你符合年齡也很性感。」

Slade抬起頭，想確定Jason是在說氣話還是認真的，「我已經很老了，孩子。」

「我愛你，我不在乎你有多老。」

「是的，我正是這個意思，你永遠性感，Jason Todd。」

Jason在他懷中扭動，害羞的緋紅色爬上他的臉頰，「你也是，Slade Wilson，這次我會看到的。」

Slade彎起嘴角，低下頭，準確地吻上Jason被咬紅的嘴唇。

「我們會看到的。」

-end-


End file.
